Blind To The Truth
by aranel-elf
Summary: Legolas has returned after fighting the war of the ring. An elf maiden captures his interest, but why is she not able to see him for who he really is? Non m/s *ch5 now up*
1. The arrival

Blind to the Truth  
  
The first day of spring had just dawned, calm and bright in the region of Mirkwood. Everyone who saw this change from the cold, suffocating winter was glad for the sun and the warmth. Even those who could not see it felt the change and rejoiced in it. It was the first spring since the destruction of the one ring, which made it all the more special. And any day now, Prince Legolas was due home to find his father and greet his people, who regarded him as a hero. Legolas deserved their praise; he had fought bravely and done his kindred, the elves, a great honour.  
  
Even at this early hour the main town of Mirkwood was busy, with many men, elves and even the odd dwarf. They were getting the last minute preparations for the homecoming of the Prince ready. No expense was spared, as was the order of King Thranduil. The celebrations had been scheduled to last for at least a week. Banners and flowers were strewn everywhere, as well as quite a number of people milling about, who wanted to see the prince as soon as he arrived.  
  
And arrive he did. Before even the keen eyes of the elves in the 30,000 strong crowd could see him, a loud trumpet call announced his presence. Soon, even the humans could here the swift sound of a horse cantering down the rough wooded path. And then they saw him. Riding smoothly over the bumpy terrain, dressed in simple hunting raiment with a bow and quiver slung over his back. Two long knives hung down either side of him, in scripted with various elven runes. His long, silky hair hung about his shoulders like a waterfall, gently billowing out behind him in the slip- stream created by the speed he was travelling at. The people of Mirkwood may have been eager to see the heir to the throne return, but Legolas himself was more excited – and relieved to return home than anyone in the crowd. The long years he had spent with the fellowship did not show on his face, but they weighed heavily on his heart. He longed to come and go as he pleased, see the familiar woods that he knew as his home. But the most important thing for him was to find his father, with the intent of catching upon all the years they had missed together. If it was one thing that Legolas really yearned for, that was family and security. He had had little of both in his life.  
  
The clamour of the crowd brought him out of his reverie very quickly. He had not been one to accept praise easily, yet the sound of all these people cheering for him and him alone managed to bring an irrepressible smile to his face. Coming home was one of the best decisions he had made in his life.  
  
Happiness soon turned to ecstasy when he saw his father, standing tall and proud on a raised platform. Legolas urged his horse into a gallop, making the crowd step away.  
  
Legolas dismounted quickly. 'My father.' He said, on bended knee, offering one of his white knives to his father.  
  
'Rise, son, for the whole of Mirkwood rejoices on your arrival.'  
  
Legolas turned to face the now almost hysterical gathering to give a small wave, and entered the towering palace of Thranduil. He was home!  
  
A/N: Well, there is the introduction! Not much cause for excitement, but I have to set the scene sooner or later! This story already has a plot (for the first time ever I actually planned ahead) So I promise it will become a LOT more interesting.  
  
Please leave a review on your way out! 


	2. Home at last

As soon as father and son entered the palace, the formal pretence disappeared. They both embraced each other, Legolas, fine warrior though he was, struggling to keep his emotions inside – he was so happy, he could cry! When they reluctantly drew apart, Thranduil ordered a hand-maiden to bring some light refreshments into his study. She left for the kitchens, whilst Legolas and Thranduil went to the study for some privacy, to catch up on the years missed.  
  
Meanwhile, outside, the crowd had yet to disperse. Someone had started to play they flute, and another was strumming gently at a banjo. On hearing this, Legolas smiled. He had forgotten the simple pleasure one could get from music. Thranduil noticed this.  
  
'You have more respect from the people of Mirkwood than I do, my son.'  
  
'Nay, father, they are just excited. Speaking of Mirkwood, is there any news that I should know about? Orc patrols, and that kind of thing?'  
  
'You know that Mirkwood has always had a periphery guard. With regards to the Orcs, a second guard has been set up. It is just a small patrol, for reassurance to the people rather than necessity.'  
  
'So nothing major has happened whilst I was away?'  
  
'Nothing that could compare to the deeds that you have done, anyway.'  
  
At this comment, Legolas flushed with pride. 'It was my duty.'  
  
Thranduil laughed at this, mistaking his blush for one of embarrassment. 'All of Mirkwood rejoices at your arrival. That reminds me! If you are that eager for news, another family of elves has set itself up just within the borders of Mirkwood. There is only the three of them – mother, father and daughter.' Thranduil gave his son a sly grin '..and the parents have been out of town for a few weeks. Maybe someone should check upon the girl?'  
  
Legolas laughed heartily at this suggestion. 'I haven't been here five minutes and you try to set me up!'  
  
'Well, you refuse to do it for yourself.'  
  
'I decline to comment on that. So for how long will these festivities be going on for?'  
  
'About a week.'  
  
Legolas stood up. 'If you will excuse me father, I am weary of travel and in need of a good rest… His words were cut short when Thranduil said 'aye, and in need of a good bath.'  
  
Legolas grinned. 'I assume that I am dismissed?' He was halfway out the door by now.  
  
'Of course. You do not need to ask for permission to do anything in your own home, you should know that.' As Legolas left, Thranduil sat, reflecting on why his only son had become so closed and emotionless. 


	3. Meetings

About an hour later, Legolas found himself clean and well rested. All he wanted now was to get outside and breath in the fresh air, to see for himself if things had really changed. Walking back down to the study, he poked his head round the door, to see his father still sitting where he had left him.  
  
'I wish to go for a walk, my father. Have you any idea how I can accomplish this without getting mobbed?'  
  
Thranduil chuckled. 'Use the old patrol path that starts from the back of the kitchens. No one will see you then.'  
  
With a word of thanks, Legolas crept through the kitchens and out the back entrance. 'Really', he thought to himself 'this is ridiculous. A Prince afraid of stepping out of his own front door.' The warmth hit him like a slap in the face, but a pleasant one. Walking along the path, he could tell that it hadn't been used at all often. It was very rough, surrounded by trees on either side, throwing a green light down on him as he walked. Many weeds were straying from one side of the bank to the other. This did not bother Legolas: being an elf meant that his gracefulness and balance stopped him tripping where most men would.  
  
He had been walking for about two hours, reflecting on his life, when he heard a beautiful voice, singing nearby. Deciding to find out more (he thought everyone was at the festival) Legolas silently walked in the direction of the voice. A few moments later, he realised that he had crossed the path, ending up in someone's garden. The voice still continued, singing a song of joy and love, yet it sounded almost sorrowful. Legolas was about to step out of the undergrowth and let his presence be known, when the voice stopped and called out: 'Hello? Who sees fit to hide in my garden?'  
  
The voice was almost panicked, but it had a steely undertone to it. Whoever it belonged to knew just how to handle this situation. Legolas noisily untangled himself from a very large bush, and walked to the maiden who was sitting on an ornamental bench nearby. Stopping short of her, he bowed and said:  
  
'I am sorry if I frightened you milady. Please accept my apology, and my claim that it was your beautiful voice that enchanted me into your home.'  
  
The beautiful elf scoffed, allowing Legolas time to take in her appearance. She was rather small, yet was sitting tall, Legolas estimated her to be about six foot tall. Her figure was fairly straight with few curves. Her eyes were those of a new-born baby's: Dark, pure and blue with hardly any definition to them.  
  
'My voice?' she laughed. 'And why are you not at the festival, welcoming the return of the Prince?'  
  
This comment, and the fact that she was being strangely informal led Legolas to believe that she did not recognise him. He did not mind this, it would be nice to get to know someone without all the formalities.  
  
'Why are you not at the festival?' he retorted. This earned him another laugh, soft and musical.  
  
'I care not for royalty.'  
  
'Oh. Why ever not? Do you not appreciate the things Prince Legolas has done for middle earth?'  
  
'I appreciate them, of course I do. But in my experience, the royals are so stuffy, and always make false promises. They never listen to their people. Whether this is true of Prince Legolas I do not know, but it has been said that he is quite a ladies man, if you know what I mean.'  
  
'You could describe him as such, if you wanted to be wrong.'  
  
'And you know him personally and can justifiably correct the rumours I have heard?'  
  
Legolas thought for a moment. If she hated the royalty of Mirkwood so much, he did not want to admit to being of noble birth. He wanted to try and get along with her. As long as she did not notice that he was the prince, their friendship would bloom. Why he was so keen to become friends with her he did not know. The young lady spoke again. 'As we seem to be getting along well, let me introduce myself. I am Imogen. And you are?'  
  
'Dimitri.' 


	4. Dreams and Misgivings

Legolas had been chatting to Imogen for quite a while, when he noticed that the sun had just began to set. Softly cursing under his breath, he got up and said:  
  
'Milady. I am sorry to depart it such haste, but there are many things that I must attend to at…at home. My father will be driven mad with worry if I do not return soon.'  
  
Imogen nodded her head. 'I thank you, kind sir, for passing an afternoon with me. It as been the most delightful company.'  
  
Legolas took her hand and pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist. 'Maybe I will take you to the festival?'  
  
'I do not often leave the house, but we shall see.' He mind was still reeling from the small yet significant kiss. It was polite in the elven world to press a kiss to the back of the hand – a formality that was regularly partaken of. But the inside of the hand…that showed a lot more. It was a blatant show of affection, plainly saying: 'I would like to do more than just kiss your wrist…'  
  
'Goodnight, vanya er fair one'  
  
She waved him off into the distance, and when she thought him to be gone let out a small sigh. He would leave her, like all those before him had done, when he found out. No male was ever far-sighted enough to see past it, it consumed them all until they could take no more. Still, that was their own choice.  
  
Carefully and gracefully she stood up, almost shuffling to where she knew her backdoor must be in the increasing darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas woke up with a smile on his face, though he knew not why. This morning he had to go through many formalities, and actually take part in some of the festivities that were being thrown in his honour, so he really should not be this happy. Then he remembered Imogen. Her skin as pale as ivory, always trusting his every word, eyes dull, yet they gave the feeling that they knew more that they revealed. He lithely jumped out of bed, humming, and got changed. He walked down into the small dining hall and found his father eating breakfast.  
  
'Good morning!' Legolas greeted his father with such a bounce in his voice that Thranduil was unable to stop himself smiling, which he seldom did.  
  
'What has got you in such a good mood? And which time did you get home last night? I do not recall hearing you come in.'  
  
'Oh, I do not remember the time.' A dreamy expression came over Legolas' face, thinking of what had gone on last night. But every now and then, he felt just slightly guilty. He knew that he should not have lied to the young woman, but she seemed to loathe royalty so much, he did not want to ruin his chances. He hoped that she would not see fit to leave him when she found out the truth, which he would tell her. Eventually. When she knew him properly. Most women just tried to go out with him simply because he was royalty. It wouldn't put Imogen off. Would it?  
  
'Middle Earth to Legolas, come in Legolas.' Thranduil was waving a hand in front of Legolas' eyes, trying to get a response. 'It is far too early to be this deep in thought. Which Lady are you thinking of now, hmm?'  
  
'What!? No one! Where did you get that idea?' Legolas spluttered.  
  
'You have exactly the same expression on your face as I did when you met your mother. Come on, who is she?'  
  
'Just…' He was unable to contain himself 'Just some beautiful elf maiden with the most flawless skin, graceful curves and captivating voice that I have ever met.'  
  
'I see. And will she be at the festival?'  
  
'I do not know. She told me she had many things to do, but she may come along.'  
  
'Well, she must be really special to have someone like you drooling over her.'  
  
'Yes' He thought 'Yes she is.' 


	5. April Fools

A/n: To Anya: Got you guessing already? That's how I like it!  
  
To Alyansra: I would e-mail you, but you gave me the wrong address!  
  
  
  
Imogen's POV  
  
I was at a loss for what to do. Yes, I usually get up early, but not this early. Had that elven man wreaked this much havoc on my senses? I hope not! To fall in love, well that would be the only thing that I could wish for. But to fall in love and have someone else share those feelings…  
  
Opening my wardrobe doors, I am faced with yet another dilemma. What to wear? If he comes by again, I want to look nice, nicer than yesterday. But if my parents come home, they will be annoyed that I am not dressed for work, and that I am not working. The likelihood of them coming home for at least another few weeks is slim – so maybe I will risk it. If they did come home, then I would just have to face the consequences.  
  
I pull out a pale blue dress, light but covering almost all of my body with its high neckline and floaty sleeves. Shoes? No, I don't suppose I shall need any. I walk into the kitchen. My bedroom was downstairs for this purpose – when my parents were at home, they liked it if I did a few things before they got up. I don't mind – obedience is one of my strong points. Breakfast. Didn't fancy any. So I headed outside and waited.  
  
Legolas' POV  
  
I couldn't contain my curiosity any more. The festival would probably be starting in a few hours, so I had plenty of time to kill. Once again I left the palace via the back door, letting my feet carry me where they will, my mind busy on other matters.  
  
I looked around to where I had ended up. It was no surprise – Imogen's back garden. She was sitting on the bench just like last night, except this time she was wearing a different gown, and instead of singing she was making a daisy chain. She did not seem to notice me, but my heart fluttered violently when I heard her call out: 'Back again, and so soon, Dimitri?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Back again, and so soon, Dimitri?'  
  
Legolas was unused to being called that name, but realised who she was talking to. So she did recognise him! A grin crept across his face.  
  
'My lady Imogen.' He bent and kissed her hand. 'Have your parents not yet returned?' Legolas had put two and two together, knowing that this must be the lady that his father, Thranduil, had spoken of.  
  
She withdrew her hand quickly. 'How do you know that my parents are absent from home?'  
  
'I…I saw them leave. I was merely concerned for you, my lady.' All these lies – Legolas wasn't sure whether he could keep up with them all.  
  
'I see.' She relaxed. 'Do you want to go for a walk?'  
  
'It would be my honour – but you are wearing nothing on your feet, milady!'  
  
'Just call my Imogen, remember? Don't worry, I have shoes inside.' She rose gracefully, leaving Legolas outside. Her movements did not reflect her state of mind though – where did she put the shoes that matched this outfit? She felt her way through the bottom of her wardrobe, finding the desired pair. Sandals, with a small heel. She needed not a large heel – even for an elf she was uncommonly tall.  
  
'Where shall we walk to?' She questioned Legolas, not sure of any paths in this area.  
  
'I know of a disused path, that takes you all the way to the palace itself!' Legolas tried to sound enthusiastic – a middle class boy would, if he had discovered a secret trail to the palace.  
  
'The palace? I wonder what havoc we could befit upon it! I would dearly love to see the King and the Prince driven mad by one of my antics!'  
  
'Then let us walk, and find a suitable plan.' Legolas was secretly wondering how his father would react when he turned up on the doorstep with a very pretty, yet anti-royalty maiden, doing crazy things. It did not cross his mind that he would be caught out. 'Why don't you just serenade the Prince?'  
  
'I beg your pardon?'  
  
'His bedroom is at the back of the palace. Sing a few love songs, it would really put the wind up his father, if nothing else.'  
  
Imogen looked at him, a strange expression in her eyes. 'OK then, but only if you sing with me.'  
  
'What? I am a male! I do not sing love songs to another male!'  
  
'Then pretend you are singing them to a female.'  
  
It was futile to resist. He sighed, and kept walking. All too soon, he saw the palace approaching, but no sign of this did Imogen give. He supposed that as she hated the royals so much, she would not like their home. How she could not he did not know, it was an impressive building, many stories high, with at least six turrets. He had never bothered to count them all.  
  
'Where's the best place to sing from?'  
  
At this request Legolas thought 'So she had noticed the palace…' But only replied 'A little to your left. That's it.'  
  
'Are you going to sing first or shall I?'  
  
'It would be an honour to hear you sing, once again.'  
  
'I guess that's a 'I am too scared, so why don't you and see what happens?''  
  
She heard no reply, so began to sing:  
  
I have never felt like this  
  
For once I'm lost for words  
  
Your smile has really thrown me.  
  
This is not like me at all  
  
I never thought I'd know  
  
The kind of love you've shown me.  
  
Now, no matter where I am  
  
No matter what I do  
  
I see your face appearing  
  
Like an unexpected song  
  
An unexpected song  
  
That only we are hearing  
  
I don't know what's going on  
  
Can't work it out at all  
  
Whatever made you choose me?  
  
I just can't believe my eyes  
  
You look at me as though  
  
You couldn't bare to lose me.  
  
Now, no matter where I am  
  
No matter what I do  
  
I see your face appearing  
  
Like an unexpected song  
  
An unexpected song  
  
That only we are hearing  
  
I have never felt like this  
  
For once I'm lost for words  
  
Your smiles has really thrown me.  
  
This is not like me at all  
  
I never thought I'd know  
  
The kind of love you've shown me.  
  
Now no matter where I am  
  
No matter what I do  
  
I see your face appearing  
  
Like an unexpected song  
  
An unexpected song  
  
That only we are hearing  
  
Like an unexpected song  
  
An unexpected song  
  
That only we are hearing!  
  
Legolas looked on in awe. He had forgotten the way the words of every song she sang seemed to be delivered with so much feeling, as if what she was singing about had really happened. He had forgotten about her voice, and the way it enchanted him, sending shivers of joy down his spine. He had forgotten that she was actually serenading him, for one reason or another.  
  
'Well, nothing bad has happened to me yet.'  
  
'Wait…'  
  
'Someone is coming!' Imogen gathered her skirts up and began to run, but Legolas caught hold of her elbow.  
  
'Don't you want to hear what they have to say?' he was completely caught up in the moment, wanting to know if his plan to annoy his father and many others had worked.  
  
'They could behead me for what I have just done – trespassing, serenading a prince, acting like a complete and utter wench!' She spat the last words out with such a great venom that it was hard to believe that she had actually been singing about love just a moment before.  
  
But even Legolas was stunned to see what happened next. The kitchen door opened, but neither a guard nor a servant came out of it. It was Legolas' father.  
  
A/N: Oooh, Legolas is in deep trouble now! Will Thranduil give the game away to Imogen? Will she actually act courteously around a member of the royal family, or will it all end up out of hand and violently wrong?  
  
Find out in the next chapter! Mwahahahaaaa! If you cannot wait until then, go r/r some of my other stories! Greatly appreciated, I can assure you! 


End file.
